


Clingy Boyfriend Syndrome

by streddies



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, I just love them, M/M, literally just eddie being clingy and babey, richie being supportive bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streddies/pseuds/streddies
Summary: It started with the small things, Eddie’s hands constantly on Richie, adjusting his glasses or fixing his hair, his shirt. Doing pretty much anything that he could to keep his touch and his affection. It was easy to overlook at first, with Richie figuring that Eddie was still recovering from his shock of being stabbed back at the Neibolt house.Then it slowly progressed, to Eddie stealing all of Richie’s sweatshirts and shirts. Wearing them constantly and scenting them whenever he thought Richie wasn’t looking. It was adorable, the way that Eddie tried to hide the fact that he secretly loved being endlessly surrounded by Richie. So instead of teasing, Richie just took it all with his signature laugh and genuine smile.





	Clingy Boyfriend Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> Literally based off of two tumblr posts that I decided to combine and I'm waaay too lazy to find them again. Though if I get around to looking them up I'll tag them here!!

If you asked anyone, they would tell you Eddie Kaspbrak was cold and distant. He had a harsh tongue despite his brittle physique and weak immune system. His looks would always do well to convince people otherwise, with his pastel polos and neat khakis. Eddie’s hair was always neat and his demeanor sweet around his overbearing mother, Sonia Kaspbrak. Though when he was around the losers, they were privy to his sharp wit and sarcastic humor. 

Yet if you asked Richie Tozier, he would tell you the exact opposite. 

After everything, the incident with Pennywise and returning to Derry, Richie was exposed to a whole other side of Eddie. When he had been with Myra, it appeared Eddie had clearly been utterly drained and touch starved. Spending years married to a woman when all he longed for was the touch of another man. Having to pretend to find her attractive, and being stuck in that cycle of abuse that his mother had implanted in him since childhood. 

It started with the small things, Eddie’s hands constantly on Richie, adjusting his glasses or fixing his hair, his shirt. Doing pretty much anything that he could to keep his touch and his affection. It was easy to overlook at first, with Richie figuring that Eddie was still recovering from his shock of being stabbed back at the Neibolt house. 

Then it slowly progressed, to Eddie stealing all of Richie’s sweatshirts and shirts. Wearing them constantly and scenting them whenever he thought Richie wasn’t looking. It was adorable, the way that Eddie tried to hide the fact that he secretly loved being endlessly surrounded by Richie. So instead of teasing, Richie just took it all with his signature laugh and genuine smile. 

Currently, Eddie had progressed to the peak stage of clinginess. His body snugly pressed into the curve of Richie’s chest, and the rest of him lying lazily against his boyfriend’s lap. Richie’s lips were curved in a smile, a shy and natural grin as he stroked slow fingers through Eddie’s soft hair. The movie that the two had picked out together droning on quietly in the background. 

Though when Richie’s hands slowed to a stop and settled to rest against Eddie’s hip, the ladder let out a childlike whine. It seemed that Eddie immediately missed the lack of attention being given to him, turning over so he could face Richie fully. “Rich, why’d you stop?” Eddie asked softly, lips now turned downwards in an adorable pout as he shifted again. Now that they were face to face, Richie could see Eddie clear and close. The scratches on his cheeks still healing from when they had fought Pennywise, the deep welt on his cheek barely faded from when Bowers had stabbed him. Though the warmth shone through it all, the soft glow of his smile and the redness of his cheeks, the way that his gaze conveyed nothing but adoration and love. 

“Just wanted to see you, Eds.” Richie mumbled, distracted by the gentle glint in Eddie’s eyes that had taken all the sass out of him in an instant. After all those years of pining, of praying and waiting and watching and hoping that Eddie would somehow like him back. Even after all this mess, they had gotten the opportunity to be together again, and everything was positively perfect. 

Eddie was here. Safe and sound tucked in Richie’s loving arms with the most blissful expression. It seemed to all be colliding down on him at once, the weight of how much he had really missed Eddie. That attraction that Richie had suppressed for years now finally breaking through to him. 

Sleepily, Eddie just smiled and pushed at Richie’s chest a little. Although he feigned annoyance, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were curled in a handsome grin. “Okay, Rich.” He just laughed, rolling his eyes playfully before settling with his head buried neatly into the crook of Richie’s shoulder. Turning his attention back to the movie, Eddie just laughed to himself quietly. 

It was nothing but cute, the way that Eddie just gave that bashful smile and positioned himself back into Richie’s chest like nothing had happened. And God did Richie love him for it. 

“You wanna go to bed?” Richie asked gingerly, his hands moving down to scrape over the curve of Eddie’s low stomach. Though the gesture was sweet and cherishing, Eddie flinched away from the touch with a soft gasp. Richie’s cold fingers tracing the curve of his scarred stomach was uncomfortable. Especially when the scar from Pennywise had left him traumatized in more ways than one, uncomfortable with his body and ashamed of the big gash across his lower belly. 

It was just so ugly. A big lump of melding scar tissue stretched across his chest, instead of the smooth and soft skin that should have been there. A constant reminder that everything, all that pain and suffering, the trauma and the nightmares that consumed him for years, it was real. Pennywise would never leave him, he would never go away. This scar would be forever imprinted on him, a permanent reminder of how he had wasted half of his life and nearly died for nothing. 

“I’m sorry-“ Richie spoke, drawing Eddie from his mess of self loathing thoughts. His boyfriend’s voice was low and gentle, surprisingly nervous for someone who tended to be so self confident and outgoing. 

“It’s alright.” Eddie mumbled, still sleepy and content against his boyfriend regardless of the momentary scare. Immediately he could feel the tension oozing out of his veins, his body adjusting comfortably to Richie’s familiar hands across his body. “We can go to bed now.” He answered, getting up to his feet and holding out his hand for Richie to take it. Taking a brief pause to stifle his yawn against his hand, Eddie let out a surprised yelp when Richie suddenly lifted him. 

Richie held Eddie up against his back, wrapping his arms securely under his boyfriend’s thighs and starting to carry him back towards the bedroom. It had become somewhat of a tradition between the two of them, if Eddie got sleepy then Richie would give him a piggyback ride back to bed. Though, Richie had a clear bias to do so because he knew that Eddie just loved to kiss the sides of his neck whenever he was carried. 

Placing Eddie down gingerly into the bed, Richie moved down to kiss him with a mischievous grin across his lips. “‘M gonna go grab the blankets. Though I might stop off at your moms if you’re too tired.” With a wink, Richie turned to leave but was quickly stopped by Eddie’s whines once more. 

“‘Chee, stay.” Eddie mumbled, his eyes half lidded from where he lay nestled against the mess of pillows and blankets that consumed their bed. He looked like a dream, all sleepy and soft with his shirt rucked up across his belly. The scar was clearly visible, the deep welt and uneven flesh awkwardly knitted together. 

An amused smile grazed Richie’s lips briefly as he leaned down to rest his hand against the scar again, fully resting his palm on the mark. “Mhm?” He hummed lightly, effortlessly enticed with his gorgeous boyfriend. Eddie was stretched out all catlike, his lithe limbs spread across the bed and fully on display. 

At the gentle hand pressed smoothly across his belly, Eddie inched away from the touch and made a soft noise of protest. “Rich, don’t-“ His voice was low and a little nervous, maybe more insecure than anything. 

“Eddie.” Richie was more reassuring and firm, his hands sliding down to the sides of Eddie’s waist to hold him. Moving slowly to tug his boyfriend into his arms, Richie joined his lover against the bed and pressed his nose into the curve of Eddie’s neck. “You’re beautiful.” Words hushed and full of meaning, Richie pressed butterfly kisses to the dip in Eddie’s neck with a soft laugh. 

It was unspoken, Eddie’s hidden insecurity after getting stabbed when the losers had ventured down to the sewers in search of defeating Pennywise. While Richie had just been endlessly relieved to have his lover alive, Eddie had instead formed a firm hatred against the wound he was left with. 

Sometimes Richie wondered about it, wondered if Eddie was so clingy and grabby to keep him from leaving. Like leaving Eddie was even a realistic thought that had ever crossed his mind. 

“I love you, Eds.” They were now curled together on the bed, Richie’s arms wrapped protectively around Eddie’s waist and resting soothingly against the scar. “I’ll stay right here.” Moving slightly to pull the blankets up over the two of them, Richie pressed another low kiss to Eddie’s lips gingerly. 

“Love you too.” Eddie hummed, a clear smile in his voice when he shimmied around to kiss Richie sweetly again.

**Author's Note:**

> also please send prompts to my tumblr professionalpartycrasher!! <3


End file.
